Field of the Invention
The invention relates to balloon blanks, which are used in the process of printing an image onto an inflatable balloon. In particular, the invention relates to facilitating the printing of an image onto a balloon blank via a conventional computer-based ink jet or laser printer/printing means. In the context of this application the term “balloon blank” is to be interpreted broadly to incorporate a balloon with a primed, blank printing surface which is located about a supporting substrate. The printing surface of the balloon is held flat against the supporting substrate for receiving the image from an inkjet or laser printer.
Background
The closest prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,823 (Rouse), JP2008095886 (Daishin), U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,329 (Tseng), GB168292 (Thomas), U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,768 (Akman), U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,500 (Lau), U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,118 (Cheng), U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,215 (Lovik), U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,229 (Lovik), US2010/282625 and WO2009087352 (Lang) and the Applicant's own prior UK patent application GB0906198.7 all or most of which relate to balloon printing methods and assemblies.
The present invention concerns a method and assembly for printing an image onto a balloon's primed outer surface area via an inkjet printer or laser printer which addresses drawbacks of the prior art balloon printing methods and assemblies. Such drawbacks include the following.
The envelope of the balloon incorporates one or more fragile membranes, which can rip or tear when they come into contact with the rollers of a mechanism that drives the balloon blank through the inkjet printer/printing means. Furthermore, as the balloon blank is driven through the inkjet printer/printing means, the rollers stretch and distort the primed outer surface of the balloon, therefore the ink will not take to the surface of the balloon itself. A portion of the balloon blank is the leading edge that is exposed to subsequent grabbing, pinching and rolling from the drive mechanism, therefore causing damage to the surface of the balloon that may result in the balloon becoming separated from the balloon blank and becoming jammed within the drive mechanism. The optical sensors of an inkjet printer will generally not detect the presence of balloon blank because the envelope of the balloon is constructed from polymer-based materials or thermoplastic materials, therefore the printing process will not initiate. The trailing edge can be exposed to subsequent grabbing, pinching and rolling by the drive mechanism if the balloon is required to be transported in a second direction, which is opposite to the direction of the feeding mechanism of the inkjet/laser printers is a portion of the balloon blank.
In the prior art US2010/282625 (Lang) proposes that a cover sheet may be assembled overlying the underside of a balloon blank for printing in order to guard the under-folded edge parts of the balloon from risk of twisting/wrinkling when the balloon blank is transported through the printer. A leading edge of the superimposed cover sheet projects beyond the leading end of the balloon blank and serves as the lead into the printer. This arrangement addresses some of the problems of the prior art but it does not suit use in all printers and the use of a leading edge of the cover sheet as the lead into the printer can compromise uniformity of feeding through. We have also found that such arrangement is vulnerable to gaping of the layers of the balloon blank and substrate assembly and of the cover sheet which can cause feeding problems and smudging and the arrangement also does not protect the balloon blank for counter printing of the balloon blank in the reverse direction.
It is thus an aim of the present invention amongst other aims to address these and other problems of the prior art.